M Is For Milk
by Blue-Eyes-Girl-dA
Summary: Ryo is very particular about his coffee. RyoXFubuki/Idolshipping. Companion piece to Dysfunctional Family but can be read alone.


AN: Written as part of the alphabet challenge by yamixkaiba and riyuyami on deviantart here: yamixkaiba./journal/18809927/

Set in the same AU as Dysfunctional Family and can be read by itself or with that one shot. Please read and review :D

M is for Milk

Marufuji Ryo started his morning the same every single day. He would get up cursing his alarm clock. This would swiftly be followed by a sleepy stumble into the kitchen where he could usually find Fubuki and Asuka arguing over…well arguing over something at any rate. During this feud he would check the post (if there was any) before finally being drawn to his God, no not Fubuki, the coffee machine. Whilst waiting for the coffee to brew the argument between the Tenjouin siblings would either resolve itself or he, Ryo, would get called in to back Fubuki up. However, most of the time he ended up backing Asuka; somehow Fubuki found this odd in his twisted sense of logic. Ryo should side with him he was _**his**_ boyfriend after all but no apparently Asuka's reasoning made more sense to Ryo, the blizzard prince still couldn't understand it. Arguments aside Ryo was very specific about his coffee. He liked it black, with just a dash of milk.

This morning started the same as any other. Ryo awoke and cursed the alarm clock. He made his way to the kitchen, checked the post (nothing for him; he wasn't fussed) and made his way to the coffee machine. Thankfully today it would seem that the argument would resolve itself. Ryo turned his full attention to the coffee machine and opened the cupboard above to grab a filter and the ground coffee beans. The Kaiser faltered.

"What's up Kaiser-chan?" Fubuki sang out bounding over to his boyfriend now the only other occupant of the flat they all shared.

"Coffee…where's the coffee?" Ryo demanded almost feverishly as he searched the other cupboards. Fubuki or Asuka could have easily placed it in the wrong cupboard; yes it had to be that rather than, Ryo swallowed, them having run out. Fubuki blinked a couple of times. The blunette would have found it vaguely cute had he not temporarily been driven mad by his coffee deprivation.

"I thought you knew…You finished it yesterday." The brunette blinked once more at the horrified look on Ryo's face. Maybe now was not the best time to tease him…Fubuki giggled. _To hell with that!_

"Don't laugh at me! Now get dressed." Fubuki did as he was told.

"Kaiser-chan you're so bossy!!" Not without commenting of course.

The trip to and from the small grocery store didn't take long something Ryo was extremely glad about. Finally, FINALLY, he could create the perfect cup of the almighty substance known as coffee. Fubuki poured himself a drink tossing the empty carton away as Ryo waited now impatiently for the coffee to finish making itself. With a mug of coffee on the counter the former Kaiser of Duel Academy made his way over to the fridge.

"Hey Buky where's the…" The blunette faltered as he looked at the brunette who had turned to him at the mention of his name. In Fubuki's hand was his drink and across his top lip was a thin white moustache.

"Got milk?" Grinned the brunette. Ryo screamed at the injustice of the world.

A few seconds later he woke in a cold sweat, tangled in the bed sheets. It took him a moment to realise it had only been a dream. He hadn't finished the coffee last night and Fubuki wasn't that mean, right? _…Better go check. _De-tangling himself for once the Kaiser got up before the god awful alarm clock and entering the kitchen headed straight for the coffee pot receiving twin expressions of confusion from the Tenjouin siblings.

"We've not run out of coffee or milk right?"

"No…" Asuka answered slowly and carefully.

"Yeah we've got milk Ryo-chan." Ryo twitched.

"Good." He mumbled and with that he disappeared back into his room collapsing back in bed.

"What was that all about?" The blonde Tenjouin asked her sibling. Fubuki shrugged.

"Guess Ryo-chan loves his coffee."

"Maybe more than you…" Asuka added slyly. Their morning argument ensued.


End file.
